Transport Hubs
There are many methods of transportation to get around the FusionFall Universe. 'Warp Portals' Warp Portals are located throughout the world for warping into particular zones. They are free to use. Dexbot Warp Portals are primarily used to warp into infected zones and also to enter buildings and the KND Time Lab. The portals appear as warp pads manned by Dexbots. Fusion Warp Portals are used for entry into Fusion Lairs. They are usually found inside infected zones as glowing green warp pads with green tentacles. 'Monkey Skyway Agents' The Monkey Skyway Agents refer to Mojo Jojo's system of monkeys who will fly players to many different stops throughout the world. They generally have lower fees than the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R and more flyable locations. However, they are slower than the S.C.A.M.P.E.Rs and do not cross section boundaries (with the exception of Foster's Home to Camp Kidney). 'KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R' A KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R is one of the KND's many ways of transportation throughout the world. They generally have higher fees than other forms of transportation and travel to fewer places, but the rides take only a few seconds (more if the game has not loaded completely). During a timed mission, using a S.C.A.M.P.E.R will take a small amount of time from the timer. 'Slider' The Downtown Bus, also known as the Slider, is a free service that runs along The Suburbs and Downtown. It can only be boarded at certain stops, but players can alight at any time. The two ends of the Slider are in Peach Creek Estates in the Suburbs and Marquee Row in Downtown. It is represented by two parallel scarlet lines that run in opposite directions. The Slider comes around each bus stop once every minute. 'Magical Toadstools ' Magical Toadstools are from the show Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. They not only teleport the player one-way directly to Orchid Bay, but provide the initial mission in the FusionFall Adventures Ice King's Invasion, "So You Want To Be A Hero?." There are four of them located throughout the world, at Hero Square in Sector V, the Cul-De-Sac in Peach Creek Commons, the Jungle Outpost in Mount Blackhead, and the Sunken Mall in Townsville Center. 'Kumari Admirals and Serpents ' Kumari Admirals and their serpent beasts, from The Secret Saturdays, provide service from the Monkey Foothills to Forsaken Valley, replacing the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. found there before. 'Whoosh, the Alpha Whale ' Whoosh is a huge robot whale from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, which gives players free service from Orchid Bay to Monkey Foothills. It is manned by a character dressed in the underwater set. Other Free Transport *Galvan, City Station - A Galvan teleports players inside Ship. *The Reaper, Eternal Vistas - Teleports players inside the Mystery Dungeon *Gwen's Magic Charms, Inside Ship - Teleport players into Vilgax's Ship from Ship in City Station *Providence Agents, Townsville Park - Teleport players in and out of the sewers *Providence Bikers - Take players from Marquee Row to Townsville Park and back *Keeper's Keys, Orchid Bay - Teleport players into and out of the Ice King's Palace *Puckerberry Overlords, Peach Creek Commons - Teleport in and out of the Chowder's Mouth *Magical Toadstools, Many Locations - Teleport to Orchid Bay *Secret Snail, Habitat Homes - Teleport to a secret tree hideout *Nowhere Pipes, Nowhere - Teleport players into the Lower Catacombs from Courage's house in Nowhere Transport Hubs *Peach Creek Commons: Major transport hub, SCAMPER to Endsville, Forsaken Valley, Mount Blackhead, and City Station. MSA to Sector V, Candy Cove, Goat's Junk Yard, Fosters, and Genius Grove. *City Station: SCAMPER to Peach Creek Commons, Forsaken Valley, and Mount Blackhead. MSA to City Hall, City Point, Tech Square, Mojo's Volcano, Offworld Plaza, and Orchid Bay. *Forsaken Valley: SCAMPER to Peach Creek Commons, City Station, and Mount Blackhead. MSA to The Precipice and Hunters Crest, Kumari Serpent to Monkey Foothills; *Mount Blackhead: SCAMPER to Peach Creek Commons, City Station, and Forsaken Valley. MSA to Camp Kindey, Really Twisted Forest, Pimpleback Mountains, Nowhere, and Devil's Bluff. *Endsville: SCAMPER to Peach Creek Commons, MSA to Habitat Homes, Genius Grove, and Eternal Meadows. *Orchid Bay; MSA to Bravo Beach, City Station and City Hall, WHOOSH to Monkey Foothills, SCAMPER to Sector V *Monkey Foothills; Kumari Serpent to Forsaken Valley, WHOOSH to Orchid Bay, MSA to Really Twisted Forest Also See *Monkey Skyway Agent *Dexbot and Fusion Warp Portals *KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R *Slider Category:Game Elements Category:Transportation